The Undecided Helper
by LittleEvilChibi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was an odd girl. She was indecisive but always took the right path in the end. But in truth she never really knew what she could do, what her potential was. Or at least until three eggs magically appeared one day and her life became all kinds of crazy. But at least she's meeting new people and having fun along the way.


**I LIKE THIS ONE!**

**also i will try to publish more frequently but don't hope on it.**

**Love you all and enjoy XD**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

Title: The undecided helper

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was an odd girl. She was indecisive but always took the right path in the end. But in truth she never really knew what she could do, what her potential was. Or at least until three eggs magically appeared one day and her life became all kinds of crazy. But at least she's meeting new people and having fun along the way.

**CHARA SPEAKING IN MIND**

_LETTER OR THOUGHT_

"Speaking"

Normal

* * *

Can a person lay an egg?

* * *

It was a bright day in Japan, the birds were singing and the clouds were doing their cloudy thing. For one Naruto Uzumaki the peace and tranquillity of her dreams were being matched by the world waiting for her outside her nice comfortable bed. Truly, nothing could be more peaceful or tranquil. Nothing could ruin this feeling.

"NARUTO! Get up you are going to be late!"

Except perhaps the sound of her Godfather yelling at her. Naruto had lived with her godfather Jiraya for most of her life and it was always the same. During Naruto 16 years of life she had come to appreciate the repetitiveness of living with Jiraya.

But on days like this she hated it from the bottom of her soul.

"Naruto, you're getting up. Don't make me have to go up there!" Jiraya yelled up the stairs killing any hope Naruto had of getting back to sleep. "Im not kidding today Naruto. I have to get on a plane in three hours and you're going to school!"

She had forgotten. Today Jiraya was going to America to promote his latest novel. Sighing Naruto rolled out of bed and onto her feet. Reaching up Naruto popped her spine and letting out a small mewl of contentment she puddled over to her wardrobe. Pulling the uniform out she threw it carelessly onto her bed. Grabbing her towel Naruto walked across the hall into the small bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror Naruto was greeted by her blond hair knotted around her head. Her blue eyes sparkled as she grinned at her reflection, scrunching her whisker birthmarks in the process.

"Today will be a good day" She declared completely assured in the knowledge that today nothing bad was going to happen.

* * *

Naruto stumbled down the stairs her uniform worn with a distinct lack of pride. Smiling at Jiraya Naruto pulled out her chair and sat down with an over dramatic exhale of air. "You're gonna be gone for how long Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of her breakfast ramen. "Don't call me that brat!" Jiraya exclaimed glaring at Naruto who just gave him a foxy smile in return. Sighing in defeat Jiraya relented "Just a month". Jiraya ignored the look of sadness on his Goddaughters face Jiraya forced a smile. Opening his mouth Jiraya intended to reassure his goddaughter but was stopped by a knocking on their door.

Naruto instantly hopped up, all traces of sadness vanished from her face, as she ran to answer the door she stumbled. Grabbing her bag Naruto leapt at the door and pulling it open with more force that necessary she beamed at the pink haired girl who had been other the other side of her door. "Amu-chan" she exclaimed. Smiling Naruto pulled on Amu's shoulder and herded her out the door. With a quick yell of "See ya Ero-sennin!" Naruto and her unfortunate tag along were headed for school.

* * *

Amu felt a head ace coming on. Naruto was babbling about everything and nothing with increasing enthusiastic hand gestures. Turning the two girls found their path blocked by a group of boys, more specifically the bully's and their victim. As the two bullies' approached their victim Amu stepped forward.

"Hey, you." Amu said jutting her hip out arrogantly "I can't get through." She said.

One of the boys glared at Amu and turning to his friend he asked "What's with this girl" The boys turned to ignore Amu and Naruto who was staying quiet. Giggling softly Naruto looked at the two boys with pity. Apparently one of them did possess a few brain cells and noticed who they were blocking. "H-hold it. It can't be!" Looking at Amu the thinner of the two started to quake in fear. They both rapidly paled when they realised exactly who they were pissing off. The little kid looked at Amu with stars in his eyes. "It's you!" He exclaimed, the reverent awe palpable in his voice. "The 'cool and spicy' school girl I heard about in chess club: Hinamori Amu!"

Amu's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. The two imbecilic bullies shared a fearful glance. "Hinamori Amu?!" They yelled together. "I heard she single-handedly defeated the entire soccer team!" the fat one said "I heard she is feared in all the local school, and the principals try to appease her!" Looking like they were about to piss themselves Naruto's prankster side had to make an appearance. "You forgot how she scared the police into not arresting her no matter what she does" Naruto gave a foxy smirk. The two bullies started to cry and yelled of "We're sorry!" Before turning and running away.

Amu let out a sigh, turning to Naruto she asked "who actually starts these rumours?" Naruto gave her a small smirk answering her question. Before Amu could yell at Naruto the victim from earlier ran up to Amu, a pen and paper clutched in his hand. "Thank you very much" he gushed "If you don't mind, could I get your autograph?" Naruto stared at the boy before muffling her laughter behind her hand. Naruto knew Amu hated her fan kids with a fiery passion. "Are you dumb?" She snarked "You were blocking the sidewalk, too." Walking away Amu said "Be more careful next time." Amu turned to walk away leaving Naruto to scramble after her. "She's so COOL!" the boy exclaimed. Naruto shock her head as she turned to walk beside Amu.

"You really have a flare for the dramatics, ya know." She stated teasingly. Amu gave Naruto a blank look. Naruto, long immune to Amu's silences, continued to talk. "So, anything new at school ya reckon?" Naruto hadn't really expected an answer but she was pleasantly surprised when she got one anyway. "Nah" Amu said "Nothing is ever going to change" Amu looked up at the sky before turning to Naruto and she gave a rare sad smile "no matter how much you want it to" Walking on Amu left Naruto to ponder her unusual seriousness. Naruto looked and saw Amu was walking way again. "Oy" She yelled "Wait for me!"

* * *

Naruto and Amu walked towards their school Naruto was, as always, taken aback by the beauty of the place they learnt in. The school looked more like a palace that and prison in disguise, like most schools do, with its soft cream walls and three towers.

Smiling softly Naruto put her hands behind her head and smiled at her companion. Amu didn't return Naruto's normally infectious enthusiasm. Naruto leant backwards on her chair blocking her hands on Amu's desk she tilted her head questioningly. Amu just gave a small shake of her head. Not willing to admit defeat Naruto continued to silently question her sister in all but blood. But Naruto didn't need to wait for long, because the girls who were talking about Amu could no longer contain their enthusiasm. From across the class room she heard them "Hey, hey, did you know?" she heard one say. "About the shake down incident" the other continued. Enthusiastically the final girl all but squealed "Yeah, I heard, I heard. Hinamori is definitely the best" The other girls nodded in agreement. Naruto felt herself die inside when their convocation became like that meeting of the Hinamori fan club she had eavesdropped on. "Her character is definitely out of the ordinary. There's a completely mellow feeling about her. The way she wears her uniform is cool, too." Apparently the others found this a silent signal to continued "Her mother is a famous magazine writer." One said "And her father is an ace photographer" The other continued. "Everything about her is way cool!" They all squealed shattering Naruto's eardrums as they did so.

Turning to Amu Naruto was about to start verbally ripping those girls to shreds when there conversation got louder and squeaker. "I bet her boyfriend is much older, and a celebrity" The one with the squeakiest voice said. "Like an Idol?" The other questioned "Maybe he's even French?!" The third added. Naruto looked at Amu and could practically feel the emo radiating of her. Moving her hand she placed it gently on Amu's elbow offering her silent support, words wouldn't help her when Amu got this Emo. Smiling softly Naruto turned a moment before the teacher entered. Looking back Naruto knew right then, in this moment, their lives changed. She was still undecided if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

The turning of a key echoed throughout her empty home. Sighing sadly Naruto dropped her shoulder bag ungracefully in the hall and dropping her keys as she passed she kicked of her shoes. "Im home" she whispered sadly. Ghosting her way to the kitchen Naruto opened the fridge door, shivering as the cold air hit her thorough her thin school skirt. Looking boredly Naruto grabbed the leftover lasagne from a few nights ago and after giving it an experimental sniff she deemed it eatable. Dumping her dinner on a plate Naruto shoved it into the microwave and set the timer. Looking around Naruto saw the note from Jiraya sitting innocently under a wrapped box. Walking over Naruto moved the box and opened the note.

_Dear Naruto,_  
_Im sorry I can't be there to welcome you home today but I will call you as soon as I get the chance. Be careful, don't do anything I wouldn't and remember anything suspicious call the police. There's money in the bank and in the stash.  
Be good  
~Jiraya  
P.S Tsunade might pop round to check on you, so keep the place somewhat presentable. _

Smiling to herself Naruto shuffled to the now beeping microwave and pulling the steaming lasagne out she walked to the living room and dumped herself onto the overly cushioned sofa. Flipping the remote of the table with her foot she turned on her guilt pleasure. The mystery channel.

To most people Naruto was a party loving goof ball with a protective streak a mile wide. But truly she was a lot of other things to. Yes she was protective but she was also prone to some random, and destructive, mood swings. Also she had a secretive logical side. Truthfully the only person Naruto knew she could trust was Amu. Naruto and Amu had been best friends even since Amu transferred into school.

Naruto remembered how Amu had been so nervous and had made her introduction more 'cool' that she had intended. But while she had fool most of the students she hadn't fooled Naruto. So at lunch Naruto had cornered Amu and, after several long weeks of preservation, made her one of Naruto's closest friends.

While Naruto had taken a trip down memory lane her dinner had grown cold. Unbothered by this Naruto shovelled food into her mouth at frightening speeds. Looking at the wall clock Naruto was startled to see it was approaching 10. Grabbing her bag from where she had dumped it earlier Naruto ran upstairs. Dropping at her desk Naruto set about doing her homework.

After she finished Naruto didn't want to look at the time so she shuffled exhaustedly to the bathroom and slowly brushed her teeth. Plodding back to her bedroom she tiredly pulled her pyjamas over her head and flopped into bed cocooning herself Naruto hoped, as she always did, that tomorrow she could be her true self.

* * *

Naruto looked down at her bed in shock. There sitting innocently, as if they hadn't just destroyed the laws of biology, were three eggs: One egg was red it had a darker red band wrapped around its middle and what appeared to be the outline of a nine tailed fox on the outside; another egg was blue this one also had a band around its middle but instead of a fox there was an odd swirl in the middle; the final egg was green it too had a band around the middle, but in dark green, and on the band in the centre was the outline of a toad.

Leaning forward Naruto extended a curious finger and poked the red egg, reassured when nothing happened Naruto picked up the other eggs and held them up to the light. _"Their warm"_ she thought before smiling and hugging them. Even if there a joke or a prank she could appreciate the creativity. Resolving to play along Naruto decided she would act as if she didn't know somebody was tying trick her. Looking around Naruto noticed a small orange blanket on the floor smiling to herself she picked it up and wrapped the eggs up in the fluffy orange blanket and went to get ready for school.

After her morning routine Naruto went to open the door before remembering the eggs and bolted upstairs and gently placed them into her bag hoping she wasn't going to break the eggs.

Opening her door Naruto noticed Amu waiting by her gate looking unnaturally subdued. "You okay" she asked, ready to interrogate her if she said no. Nodding Amu turned and walked to school. Naruto could be respectful of Amu's occasional need for silence, like Amu was for her, and they walked to school in silence together each lost in their own thoughts.

The two looked up together when they heard the squealing of fan girls. Preparing to fight away Amu's lightest fan girl they were both shocked to see the girls looking away from them looking further into the distance they saw why.

The Seiyo academy guardians were walking down the path their capes floating dramatically in the wind. Together Amu and Naruto's expressions changed. Amu's into one of a love struck puppy and Naruto's into one of envy. Naruto was distracted when Amu's cloud of emo once again descended onto her.

Naruto sent the guardians one last glare before pulling Amu away from her 'cute prince'. Naruto didn't see the appeal, he was too childish for her tastes, but if Amu wanted him then Naruto was going to make it happen. Whether he wanted it or not.

Naruto could practically see the thoughts in Amu's head: _"I'm not good enough for him."_ And _"it's never going to happen"_. "It's okay Amu-chan" Naruto supported "He'll spot ya one day, and he'll never be able to say no if you confess to him. I promise and Uzumaki Naruto never breaks a promise. Believe it."

Amu smiled and Naruto before tensing and placing one of her hands on her bag she opened it and Naruto leant over her shoulder to see three eggs, the red one wiggling manically. "Eggs!" Naruto exclaimed drawing attention to her and Amu who was franticly shoving the red egg back into her bag. Seeing the approaching boy Naruto slowly melted into the crowd.

Amu turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder expecting to see Naruto she was shocked to see a completely different blonde. His pink eyes looked deep into her hazel ones as he asked; to Amu his voice sounded like music "Excuse me, um, might you be…" Naruto watched with bated breath for Amu to talk to the guy she had mooned over for ages. But, alas, it was not to be. Amu brushed his hand off her shoulder and, apparently panicking, snarked at the prince "If you're finished, don't act like we're buddies, shorty" Amu looked at the prince her sadness only visible if you knew what Amu usually looked like. "Oh, sorry" The prince said looking distinctly apologetic.

Amu walked off leaving Naruto, who was sensing a new pattern emerging, to follow after her. Finally catching up to her friend Naruto smiled softly and pulling Amu into a hug started cooing reassurances at her. "Common" Amu said finally reluctantly pulling away from the hug "we're going to be late for assembly."

* * *

Sliding down in their seats Amu and Naruto started to have a quiet game of 'is that person a fan girl/boy/thing'. So far Amu was winning 8 to 6. Ignoring the voice of the principle Amu was totally engrossed in the game until the prince of the school started to speak. "Presently, we will begin the fall guardian's meeting. First off, I would like to start with the uniform voting results." Tadase's voice droned on in the background as Amu seemed to gain fan girl sparkles in her eyes. Naruto had a bad feeling about this. Amu suddenly erupted from her seat shoving her hand in the air she beamed, very creepy in Naruto's opinion, and started to speak in a high voice "Yes! I'm sorry about earlier. I like you, my prince!"

The entire hall was silent until the sound of face hitting flesh echoed as Naruto face palmed. Suddenly Naruto felt anger at the prince's silence. How dare he not respond, how dare he not dance for joy. Naruto prayed for his sake he was just too overjoyed for words. Then Tadase spoke "We're in a meeting now. Please refrain from making off-topic comments. Also, there is already a girl I like. I'm sorry." Amu, unable to take it, ran away. Naruto felt the anger from earlier rise up in her body. A voice resonated from within her mind. **"He's gonna pay. How dare he not care about Amu? Or how dare he embarrass her so publicly."** Naruto knew she would never be brave enough to speak those thoughts out loud. **"Then change. From a girl who is afraid to a girl who isn't. Character Change!"** Naruto felt her body move without her permission. Pushing her chair back she drew all eyes to her. The shadows from her bangs covered her eyes but her voice was clear. "Anybody who makes fun of Amu will regret it." She paused dramatically and slowly raising her head she looked directly at Tadase "You ever embarrass my friend again. I will kill you" and with that Naruto walked calmly out of the hall and after Amu.

Running out of the school gates Naruto saw Amu tearing down the street. "AMU!" she yelled helplessly before running after her seeing Amu running into the construction site. She started to scream louder. Seeing her falling into a hole she hear Amu scream and skidding to a sudden halt just outside the hole she looked down, fearing the worst. A bubble of relief burst in her mind when she saw Amu had no broken bones or serious injuries. "You okay?" Naruto yelled down but she got no reply, Understandable because Amu was distracted by the floating, glowing pink egg "W-what?" She whispered fearfully. Suddenly cracks appeared on the side of the eggs making Amu squeak in shock. Then the egg burst open.

Naruto was distracted at that moment by a rustling in her bag. Opening the flap Naruto was momentarily blinded by the deep red glow. Then, when she regained her eye eight, she saw the small floating girl emerging from where she had stashed her eggs. Looking down in shock she completely missed Amu flying out of the hole screaming in terror. "What the?" She asked. The small girl looked up at Naruto.

The girl was tiny, about the size of a coffee cup, she had short blood red hair that was done up in two spikey pony tail on opposite sides of her head. Her eyes were a deep red with narrowed pupils and on each cheek were three thick whisker marks which, coupled with the fangs just popping out of her mouth, gave her a very demonic look. To add to this on top of her head were to red fox ears that twitched with annoyance. She had a short thigh length black kimono on but her most notable feature was the nine fox tails sweeping around behind her.

Glaring up at Naruto the small girl tufted disapprovingly at her. "What" Naruto had to ask "You're very rude, human" She stated sounding very rude herself. "You haven't even asked my name, just amused yourself staring at me though I suppose I am very amazing." The girl had grinned at the end. Glaring at the tiny person Naruto growled out "What. Is. Your. Name?" Looking amused the girl answered "Kurama". Smiling at Naruto Kurama was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream of pure terror. Looking up Naruto was horrified to see Amu stranded at the top of the construction. "AMU!" Naruto yelled her face pale with worry. "You want to help her?" Kurama asked when she saw Naruto sizing up the metal structure. Giving Kurama a 'what do you think, dumbass.' Look Naruto ran at the first metal beam and jumped scrambling to grip onto the bar.

Sighing Kurama floated towards Naruto who was now jumping up to the third bar. "You're afraid." Kurama stated completely correct on this occasion. Kurama grabbed onto the end of Naruto's long hair. "Aren't you afraid?" She asked monotonously. Naruto looked at Kurama, the honesty shining in her eyes "I'm terrified." She admitted "But im going to keep climbing. My friend needs me and I need to not be afraid I need to concur my fears." Kurama looked at Naruto a proud glint in her eyes. "You're smarter than you look" She admitted.

The Kurama turned serious. "You want to help your friend?" She asked slowly and when Naruto nodded she spread her arms out wide "then trust me. Believe in not being afraid believe and you can find your would-be self." Kurama had expected a character change. What she hadn't expected was a glow from under Naruto's top to pull her towards Naruto. Kurama gave into the pull and found herself back in her egg before she felt all that Naruto was.

Together the two were enveloped in a dark red glow. When the light burst away a different Naruto was stood there. This Naruto had shorter hair that was in twin pony tails, like Kurama's had been. She had twin golden fox ears perched on her head and nine matching fox tail protruding from her back. She now had a burn orange thigh length kimono that had a low v-cut showing of lots of Naruto's cleavage. Naruto's birth marks had also thickened and become darker and her canine teeth now just pressed against her bottom lip like fangs. The final change was her eyes. The normally warm blue eyes had become cold and frosty like ice and the pupils had narrow till there was practically nothing there.

Looking at herself curiously Naruto noted that she had also grown claws on her hands. Noting this for later freaking out over. She looked up checking on Amu and snarled under her breath when she saw a man leaning over Amu with his hand in her pocket. Smiling to herself when Amu attempted to punch the pervert she started to climb again, hurrying to reach her friend before she got into anymore danger.

As Naruto rapidly approached the duo she noticed the pervert had two eggs in his hands. Then she notice a small pink cheerleader squeaking at the thief. Concentrating Naruto was shocked to notice that she could hear what was being said.

"Give them, back you egg thief!" The small cheerleader squeaked. The thief let out a low chuckle "It seems like they are about to be born." The thief said smugly. Then another small thing appeared this one looked like a kitten. "And we already have the Humpty Lock." It boasted "We scored big today! ~ Nyaa Ikuto, let's head home." The kitten turned to float away leaving the thief, now identified as Ikuto to follow. "Sure" Ikuto said walking calmly away.

Naruto, now only two levels below Amu and Ikuto saw Amu's fist clench. "With my…" Amu paused seeming to find her courage. Then she leapt and run at Ikuto yelling "what are your doing with my eggs?!" This caused the cheerleader and Naruto to scream out "AMU!" T also caused Ikuto to drop the eggs in surprise. Amu, not letting her eggs fall leapt of the structure with a cry and caught the eggs as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Amu!" Naruto screamed again before she tensed the muscles in her legs and flung herself after her falling friend. Naruto narrowed her body allowing her to fall faster catching up to Amu and as she did so she pulled Amu's body into her own and cradled it there. Looking at Amu she smiled sadly before her notice the pink glow from her left. **"The Humpty Lock" **Naruto heard Kurama's voice inside her head. Briefly wondering what on earth a Humpty Lock was Naruto focused on finding a way to get Amu back to safety. Subsequently she missed Ran and Amu character changing. Or she did until the wind changed direction and she found herself flying upwards.

Looking around she saw that Amu had grabbed her hand and seemed to be talking to herself "W-What is this outfit? It's embarrassing! This is not my character at all! B-But... What is this? My body feels like a lead, being blown so lightly!" Amu looked at Naruto and smiled happily before accidentally letting go of Naruto's hand. Expecting Naruto to plummet to her death both girls not surprised when she did so. The shock of Naruto starting to fall caused Amu to also change back and join her friend in free fall.

The girls grabbed hands and Naruto hugged Amu tightly "I'm sorry." She whispered, tears pooling in her icy eyes "I failed, I tried to not be afraid and I still couldn't protect you." Amu looked at Naruto in shock "You didn't fail" she said "You protected me, you don't need to be afraid" Then before there could be more friendship development the two girls found themselves colliding with a golden crown that felt like jelly.

The golden jelly crown disappeared in a shower of Golden sparkles leaving both girls to once again fall to the ground. Amu, ever the lucky one, found herself in Tadase's arms. Looking up at Tadase she whispered "My prince?" not noticing Naruto glaring up at Tadase from where she was sprawled in the dirt.

Across the construction site the thief had landed catlike on a crane. Looking arrogantly at the trio he asked "You again, little king?" Gently placing Amu on the ground Tadase glared at Ikuto. Before he yelled "Taking new-born eggs is against the rules." Pointing his sceptre at Ikuto he continued angrily "Also, putting your hands on the humpty Lock is deplorable, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Then the small kitten that had been with Ikuto spoke up again "It's your fault for leaving it there!" he said childishly. Tadase cleared at Ikuto and continuing as if Yoru had never spoke he exclaimed "I'll never let the likes of you have the embryo!"

"Embryo?" Amu and Naruto asked together. Their question went unanswered as a purple phantom cat claw burst out of Ikuto's clenched fist. Swinging his fist toward the trio Naruto moved on instinct. Placing her hands together Naruto feels something building up between her hands. Smiling at the looks of shock from around her Naruto exclaimed "Bijuu sphere!" slamming a large oddly shaped bubbling sphere of dark red energy at Ikuto's phantom claw causing a storm of wind to whip around and dust to fly up and obscure their vision.

Eventually the dust settled and Amu whispered "he's gone." Tadase glared at nothing as he snarled "He's a crafty cat. He ran away." Tadase's crown disappears in puff of golden sparkles. Then turning to Amu he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Amu "Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" he stared deeply into her eyes. Amu, who was a bit stunned, breathed out an "I'm okay." But there moment was ruined by the Queen's chair arriving "Hotari If you don't return to the guardian meeting… Everyone is waiting."

Tadase nodded and smiling at Amu he said "Maybe you should head home for today. Well then…" Before Tadase could finish he was interrupted again by Naruto, who had stopped character changing and was in her uniform again, snarling at him "go away. Don't call us, we'll call you. Don't have a nice day." Giving the girls confused looks Tadase and Nadeshiko walk off. Amu got stars in her eyes and released her inner fan girl "He remembered my name!" she squealed but her happy bubble was burst by Ran, Kurama and Naruto all laughing at her "Your still here?" she asked.

Ran beamed at Amu and waving here pom-poms at Amu cheered "of course I am. Ran is already Amu's guardian Chara! And soon those children will be, too." Winking happily at Kurama and Naruto she beamed even harder. "Your friend and her Chara's are gonna stay too." She exclaimed happily. As if just remembering Amu looked down at her eggs.

Looking at Naruto they shared a secretive smile before walking away together. Leaving the Chara's to catch up. It was a good day Naruto decided later and it would be the first of many.


End file.
